Return to the Spirit World
by HyoSonn
Summary: <html><head></head>It has been 10 years since Chihiro came home from her adventure in the Spirit World. Questions constantly pull at Chihiro's mind as she grows up. But she still remembers the promise the River Spirit Boy made to her; he said he would see her again, but what if he was just saying that? What if it never happened at all? Was it just a dream?</html>
1. Patience

It had been exactly ten years since Chihiro had come back from the spirit world. By nature, Chihiro is not a very patient person, and waiting for Haku to come back for her, has been one of the hardest things she has ever had the pleasure to walk through. She remembers that day so well;

_"__We'll see each other again." Haku said quietly to her._

_ "__Promise?" Chihiro asked._

_ "__Promise. Now go", Haku had said sadly. _

Many times a day, Chihiro would play that over and over again in her mind. Her mom had told her to move on, and that it was childish to keep dwelling on the past. Her mom just didn't understand; so many times Chihiro had tried to forget about her journey to the other world. So many times she had tried to forget what Haku had told her, but frankly, every method she had tried never ended up working.

"CHIHIRO!" An angry voice broke through her daydream. Chihiro looked up, and she saw her boss standing over her. "Chihiro, I have been here trying to get your attention for quite a few minutes now. I am getting tired of your constant daydreams. Anymore of them, and you are out of the job." He said and walked away.

Chihiro was a clerk at a department store in downtown Tokyo, and honestly Chihiro wouldn't have minded if she was fired. But her mom and worked hard for her to get this job, and she didn't want to let her parents down. Being only 22, Chihiro still had no idea what she wanted to do with the rest of her life. Her parents told her to give up her childish dreams, and go to college to earn a good education to do something productive with her life. She just needed to find out what that was.

After she got off work, she called her parents to tell them she wouldn't be home until later that night. "You aren't going searching for that stupid make believe place again are you?" Her mother asked her disapprovingly. "No mom, don't worry. I just need some alone time." Her mother grunted and hung up the phone.

Chihiro took the subway across town, to the apartments that now covered the Kohaku River; the river where Haku used to be the River Spirit when Chihiro was just a little girl. All that was left of the Kohaku River was a little stream that connected to a fountain at the other end of the courtyard. She went over to it, and whispered, "Haku, if you can hear me, please come back for me. Keep your promise god dang it!" She yelled to the trickle of water. She felt stupid, but somehow she felt like Haku heard her. She turned around to leave, when she spotted an elderly lady sitting on a bench. Chihiro tried to act as if she hadn't seen her, and started to walk away.

"Screaming won't help you, you know." Chihiro turned around and scowled.

"What do you know about it?"

"Nothing of course dear. But, try not to hang onto the past. It just ends up hurting us so that we can't move on. Dear, you look like you are stuck in a certain place from your past, and you need to move on. Remember, that anyone who makes a promise, if they are a good person, will keep it. Have you ever thought that maybe this Haku person, hasn't come for you because he can't? Maybe something is keeping him. You just need to live your life normally and forget about what happened. Anyways, that is normally when those things we want get revealed to us." All Chihiro could do was nod. What the lady said made sense. When Chihiro looked back up, she was gone.

The next day, Chihiro went to work with a spring in her step. She had been thinking about what the old lady said to her, and she realized it was true. She needed to grow up and not dwell on the past, no matter how much she wished it to come true. It was better hearing it from someone other than her parents. If Haku, were to come for her, she would be so happy, but she couldn't spend the rest of her life mourning something that might not have even happened. What if her trip to the spirit world had just been a dream? What if none of it was real, and she just need to go to psychopath home? Anything was possible she supposed.

When she walked into the department store, she found people gathered around talking quietly to themselves. _"Shouldn't_ _everyone_ _be_ _getting_ _ready_ _to_ _open?"_ She thought to herself. When she got closer, they all turned to look at her sorrowfully.

"What's going on?" She asked them.

Her boss walked up to her. "There was a break in last night. We aren't sure who did it, but we have an idea", he said as he scowled at her.

"Wait. You don't think it's me, do you?" Mr. Takisha chuckled to himself. Chihiro looked around nervously. She knew what they all thought, and she knew what was going to happen. "Mr. Takisha, I can assure, you, it was not me that broke in last night. Why would I ever do such a thing? I am one of your hardest workers here!" Chihiro said desperately.

"I understand that, Chihiro. But after our talk yesterday, I could see why someone would be upset. Upset enough to break in; to get back at me for ever threatening you. And that is besides the fact. The person who broke in, didn't break through windows or doors, so it had to be an inside job. Someone who works here must have done it. And you, Miss Chihiro, are guilty of it."

"Oh brother. What proof do you even have?" She looked around for help from her co-workers, but none came. They had to know this was the stupidest explanation ever, and that none of it made sense.

"Well, we don't really have too much proof besides it was an employee, but no one said it was them, and they said if it was anyone it would be you. The quietest, most suspicious person of all of them. Now, Miss Chihiro, before I press charges against you, be on your way."

"You can't be serious! That is the most stupid, and careless explanation ever! I went home last night! You can call my parents!"

"I am sure you did" Mr. Takisha said snidely. "But I have my orders from the top. You are not to work here anymore, no matter if it was you who broke in or not. Now, please leave, before I don't have the patience to ask nicely anymore."

Chihiro handed over her uniform and card, and slowly walked out of the store. What was she going to tell her parents? And orders from the top? Mr. Takisha is the manager…or at least she thought he was.


	2. Strange Happenings

Chihiro walked home, with less spring in her step then when she had come earlier this morning. She didn't know what she was going to do, or how she was going to explain things to her parents. Surely, they would not be pleased.

As she approached the apartment building, in which she lived, she saw a man in a fedora, and sunglasses standing in the shadows, staring at her. Chihiro kept her head high, and ignored him, trying to act brave. She tried to keep calm as she walked up to her apartment, but she noticed that he was following her. Trying to calm her heart rate, she got into the elevator, and pushed the floor her apartment was on.

_"__Was he a loan shark?" _She thought to herself, but then again, her parents were never late on paying the rent, or repaying debts. _"Quite peculiar indeed"._

When she got to the apartment door, the man was standing there, like he had been waiting for her. There was nowhere Chihiro could go except back in the elevator, but that didn't seem very wise anymore. The man approached her, Chihiro tried to back away, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward the stairwell. Chihiro struggled and screamed, trying to escape, but this guy was massive, and there was no way, little Chihiro could escape from him.

When he shut the door to the stair well, he held her against the wall, and said,

"Chihiro. My my, you sure have grown up since I have seen you last. How is your family? Living pretty off the money I gave them huh?"

Trying to muster up the courage to speak, she replied, "I have no idea what you are talking about. Who are you?!" She demanded of him.

The man chuckles, and says with stale breath, "I am your uncle, and I loaned your parents money when you were born so that they could afford to have you. And now, it is time I take back what is mine."

Chihiro struggles to escape his tight grip on her hands, but to no avail. She kicked him, but he stood his ground. "Now, dearie if you stop struggling, things will be a whole lot easier for you. All I am going to do is, take you back until your parents decide they want you again and can give me back my money. See? Not so bad is it?"

Tears came to Chihiro's eyes. She knew her parents all too well to know that they would never come for her, and that they probably wouldn't even miss her. They barely paid attention to her as it is. Ever since she came home from the Spirit World, they thought she was crazy, and they always looked at her with dismay for believing in such things. The would never come for her; they probably wouldn't even notice she would be gone. Chihiro hated that she gave up so easily, but since coming home from the Spirit World, she really had nothing to live for.

Her so called "uncle" pulled her down the stair well, and out to the street. Chihiro tried to fight him back, and to escape his grasp, but he was just too strong. He shoved her in the back of a black van, and pulled away. Chihiro couldn't hold her tears in any longer, and she began to cry. She hated her weakness, but in all honesty, she had a good reason to cry. She wasn't very strong, her parents wouldn't even know she was gone, and she knew Haku wouldn't come for her either. After a while, she eventually fell into a restless sleep, even though she desperately tried to fight it.

When she awoke, she found herself laying on a couch in a room that only had a candle burning at the other side of the room. She tried to move, but her arms and legs were bound. Chihiro looked around. There was nothing that she could use for her advantage to escape. She struggled agains the bonds, and she eventually fell of the couch with a loud **THUMP**. She sat still for a moment and strained her ears to try and hear if the man was coming, but she heard nothing. She wiggled like a worm across the floor to the door and put her ear on it. She could hear muffled voices coming from outside the door somewhere, and they sounded angry, she strained to hear more.

"You can't just keep her here. This will solve nothing, you must let her go." said a soft voice.

"I can't! Not until they repay the debt. They made a deal with me 22 years ago to repay me, but they never did. They need to learn some responsibility!" her 'uncle' said angrily.

"Whatever you want to do I suppose, but I won't stick by your side, nor support this. You already took away her job, how much more evil are you going to cause this poor girl?" the other man asked her uncle sadly.

"Oh not too much", he chuckled evilly. "What's it to you anyways? Now just leave please. I don't need your lecturing Pastor."

"Fine. But just realize that these things will come back to bite you in the butt. You are not seeing clearly my friend. The man I know, wouldn't care if someone didn't repay him, because he cared more about the people then the money." the pastor paused for a moment, and then said quietly, "I take my leave now."

Chihiro tried to scurry back to the couch where he left her, but he opened the door, right as she was getting to the couch. "What do you think you are doing little one?" he asked her angrily. He took her and and pulled her up the couch. "you aren't going anywhere."

At that moment, the room around Chihiro started to disappear. She struggled against the bonds, to try to get free, but they didn't come undone. The room disappeared completely, and she found herself floating through a black void. As she looked around, stars started to come out, and she realized she must be traveling through a galaxy or something of the sort, because all she could see was stars and planets. She started flying faster and faster, until suddenly, she dropped on the ground. She looked around, and she realized where she was. It was the train station in the Spirit World.


	3. Coming Home

Chihiro looked around her with delight filling her entire being. She couldn't believe that after all these years, she was back, back in the world that taught her so much. She looked down at her hands and feet; still bound. "Looks like I won't be going anywhere until someone comes to save me….." she paused "if anyone will."

_"__It_ _looks_ _to_ _be_ _about_ _midday"_ she thought to herself. She heard footsteps coming from the village behind her. She tried to turn, but a pair of hands grabbed hers, and pulled her up. She turned around rather clumsily, and facing her was her grandmother Zeniba. Chihiro could have screamed and jumped for joy if it wasn't for her bonds. "Oh my dear. My dear Chihiro, how we have missed you here", and with a flick of her finger, Chihiro's bonds fell off. Chihiro ran to her Granny and pulled her in for a tight hug, almost crying.

"Granny!" She exclaimed. "I missed you so much! Were you the one who opened the portal again?"

"Yes, I was Chihiro. I looked into your world, and saw how sad you were. I am so sorry I couldn't get to you sooner." Granny said sadly.

"No, I am just glad that you rescued me at all!" Chihiro exclaimed excitedly.

"Now dear, I am sure there is a certain spirit you are waiting to see?" Granny said, her eyes laughing.

Chihiro looked down. "No, he isn't important anymore. He didn't come to me when I called. He made me a promise and I never heard from him again!" she yelled. "I'm sorry I yelled Granny. It isn't your fault."

"Oh my dear. You really don't know anything to do you? Haku can't leave this world, he is trapped. His river was destroyed, therefore, he will never be able to leave the Spirit World. But trust me when I say this dear, he has been worried sick over you. He knew that you were calling to him, and it has been tormenting him for so long, not to be able to go to you."

Tears sprang up in Chihiro's eyes. He had been wanting to see her! He had missed her, he just can't leave. "Oh Granny. I have wronged him. I have been so mad at him, and I didn't even know he couldn't come. I feel so bad!"

Granny wrapped Chihiro in her arms. "Come dear. It looks like you need some tea and cakes before we make a visit to the bathhouse."

"Does Haku know I am here?"

"I don't think so dear. He can probably sense that your presence is closer, but he couldn't know for sure."

Granny grabbed Chihiro by the waist yelling, "hold on dearie!" and then they were off! Flying through the skies to Swampbottom, where Granny lived. Chihiro hadn't flown through the skies in the spirit world since Haku brought her back from Swampbottom so many years ago. Oh how she missed him.

Chihiro looked down, and noticed the train tracks gliding fast beneath them. "We are almost there, aren't we Granny?" Chihiro asked excitedly.

"Yes, dear. We are."

A smile spread across Chihiro's face as the little house Granny called home, became closer and closer. It had been so long, and she was ready to be someplace peaceful.

They landed, and the door swung open, revealing No Face, the spirit that caused so much trouble at the bathhouse last time Chihiro was here. He held his arms out to her, and she ran into them. She laughed and said, "It's good to see you again No Face." He nodded and made a noise in his throat, like he was agreeing with her.

Granny led Chihiro inside, and sat her down at the table. Chihiro looked around at the little cottage, realizing that it hadn't changed at all since she had been there last. Memories flooded her mind as she sat and looked around. The spinning wheel was in the corner, and she remembered that is where No Face, and Yubaba's son spun thread to give her the hairband she still wears to this day.

She looked outside the window, and her heart started to ache. Haku came to her in his Water Spirit form, when she had thought he was dead. Tears started coming out, but she quickly wiped them away before anyone could notice. She remembered after he came to get her, she hopped on his back, and she got to fly across the skies with him. It was one of her most fondest memories of him when they were together.

"Chihiro! Dear, come back to earth", Chihiro looked up and Granny was waving her hand in Chihiro's face, trying to get her attention. "Tea is ready now dear." Granny said kindly.

Chihiro nodded and took her teacup and saucer. "So Granny. What has been going on around here since I have been gone? How much time has passed? It has been about ten years in my world."

Granny put her cup down slowly. "Chihiro, it has been almost thirty years since you left. Hardly anyone remembers what happened besides myself, my sister, No Face, Lin and of course Haku."

Chihiro looked down sadly, and said, "I guess I shouldn't have expected everything to be the same after ten years. I haven't forgotten them though. I will help them all remember." She said determinedly.

"When you put your mind to something, I know that you won't give up and it will happen. You are a very determined young lady Chihiro. I am so proud of you."

"Granny…." Chihiro started, she had so many questions. But most of them were for Haku. "Granny, could you see me in my world? Is that how you knew that I came here? Were you kind of like a guardian angel?"

Granny chuckled lightly. She had always thought Chihiro was so cute, and the way she saw life was so unique. "Yes dear. I made a mirror to see into your world. It took a long while before I got it to work, because none of us can go to your world, but after about ten years, it worked. I saw you screaming at the Kohaku Apartments, I saw what happened at your job. By that time, I knew it was time to try to figure out how to open up the portal. You looked absolutely miserable, and I'm sorry it took me so long."

"No, don't be sorry. I am just glad you came when you did, and I am so happy that you care enough for me to watch over me like that."

Granny took Chihiro's hand and held it while they sat in silence, drinking the rest of their tea. Just when they had finished their tea, the windows started to rattle, and the door seemed like it was going to break down, the wind outside was so powerful. Chihiro tried to look out of the window, but a bright light was shining in and she couldn't see. Granny looked over at her and said smiling, "It seems like we have got another guest."


	4. Actions are Louder

"Chihiro, will you go open the door for me? I am quite tired after our adventure to get here."

"Sure thing Granny!" Chihiro said lightheartedly.

Chihiro opened the door, and the light was so bright, she couldn't see who could possibly be at the door. As the light began to fade, a long moving shape began to form. Chihiro looked closer, and it looked like a dragon. Suddenly something clicked inside her head; "HAKU!" she screamed, as she held out her arms and ran to him. He put his head down so that she could hug him, and he nuzzled her, as if to say, "Chihiro. I missed you." Chihiro took his head in her hands, and looked into his big blue, glowing eyes. She started to notice him getting smaller, and she knew that he was transforming into his human form. She backed up a ways, and waited for the transformation to finish. When he became fully human, she stared at him, in wonder. He looked the same age as she did.

"Chihiro", he said softly. He walked over to her, and took her small hands in his. He looked at her in the eyes, and said, "I'm so sorry I couldn't come for you. You don't know how much it pained me, knowing I had made a promise to you, and not being able to fulfill it." He pulled her into a tight hug, and Chihiro hugged him back. She had been waiting for this moment for so long, and now that it was here, she didn't know what to do. "You look so beautiful", he whispered in her ear. Chihiro smiled as warmth spread to her cheeks.

"I missed you so much Haku. I can't even begin to tell you how much I missed you." She pulled him in tighter, afraid that she would lose him again. Tears sprang in her eyes, and she pulled back. "Haku, have you really been searching for me for so many years?"

"Yes", he said smiling. "I was determined not to give up, and when I sensed you were closer than you had been in years, I had to look harder. Well, to be honest, Zeniba told me she found you, and wanted me to surprise you." He kissed her forehead and took her right hand in his. "Let's go say goodbye, and get back to the bathhouse." Chihiro nodded, and a smile began to spread across her face. Haku was here, with her, holding her hand, telling her he missed her. It was a dream come true, and she didn't want this moment to end.

Zeniba came out, beaming. She laughed heartily and said, "Oh child, I am sorry I kept it a secret from you, but I am glad I did. This reunion was the most precious thing I have seen in a long while. Now come give me a hug, so you two can be on your way." Chihiro ran to her and said,

"Thank you Granny; for everything. I am so glad I am back, and I will see you soon!"

Haku bowed to Zeniba, as a sign of gratitude and respect, and he looked at Chihiro smiling widely. "Ready?" he asked her.

She nodded, "Ready." She said excitedly. And with that, Haku jumped into the air, and started flying, all the while holding Chihiro's hand. Chihiro hadn't flown this way since she was with Haku the last time. "Haku?" Chihiro asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the peace that was about them.

"Yes Chihiro?"

"Haku, are spirits not allowed in my world? Is that why you never came, besides the fact that the portal wasn't able to open?"

Haku shook his head. "Only a select few, like myself, or tree spirits are allowed. It is our job to guard the sacred places of nature in the human world. I guess I did a pretty crappy job myself." He said sadly.

"Haku, that wasn't your fault. You couldn't have prevented it from happening." She squeezed his hand. "Since the Kohaku River was destroyed, you can't come back now, can you?"

"I don't think I can. I didn't want to admit it though Chihiro. I just wanted to find a way back, and even though I know my real name now, I can't leave, because my home in that world has been destroyed, it's like a part of my soul has been taken from me, and once it is gone, you can never get it back. So, my only option was to wait for the portal to open up again. It has never opened up except for you and your parents."

"I wonder why we are the only humans that have been able to come here." Chihiro pondered out loud.

"I don't know," he said. "So. Chihiro. What have you been up to the last couple years?" he paused for moment before continuing, as if to be thinking about what he was about to ask. "Do you…." he paused looking a bit awkward. "have a-a-a" he stuttered.

"A what?" Chihiro asked impatiently.

"A….ummm….boyfriend?"

Chihiro, tried not to laugh, but she just couldn't hold it in. She knew Haku was just curious, but it was so funny how shy he was.

"Chihiro, don't laugh at me. I was just asking a simple question. But I think I know the answer." He turned away looking hurt.

"Haku, don't get the wrong idea! I definitely do not have a boyfriend!"

Haku looked relieved and smiled again. "Why not?"

"Does it matter? No guy has ever grabbed my attention like that."

"Oh", Haku said, releasing his tight grip on her hand, but not completely.

_"__Oh no. He doesn't think I meant I don't like him does he? Ah I guess it would have sounded like that. Doesn't he know me better though? A lot can change in ten years though."_

"Haku, please don't take that the wrong way. I have never liked anyone else since I met you." Just as she realized what she said, she blushed, and looked away. _"UGH. How embarrassing!"_

"Really?" He said happily. He tightened his grip on her hand again, and said, "I am so glad Chihiro."

Chihiro smiled, but started to wonder, if he really liked her, then wouldn't he have told her then? _"What is he thinking?!" _she thought angrily. _"I have waited ten years for this moment, and he doesn't even tell me he likes me back. Calm down Chihiro. It's ok, maybe he is just shy about how he feels, beings I am human and all. Actions speak louder than words."_

Chihiro saw the huge bathhouse approaching and excitement filled her. She felt giddy, and happy to be back, especially now that Haku was by her side, no matter how he felt.

They landed on the bridge outside the front gate, and Haku looked at her and asked, "Are you happy to be back Chihiro?"

Chihiro smiled and said, "Yes Haku. So happy."


	5. Finally Home

As they walked into the bathhouse, memories flooded Chihiro's mind. She remembered cleaning the hall to her right, running up those stairs to the dorms with her friends, and meeting the 'stink spirit' at the front gate. Those times when Haku would pick her up from her dorm, and take her down to the pig pens to visit her parents, when he would always sacrifice his time to help her out; it all meant so much to her.

They walked down the hallways, but no one was there. "Haku, where is everyone?"

"Dinner", he said simply. "We can wait for everyone out here until they are done if you want."

"Sounds great Haku. Thank you."

They waited about twenty minutes in the hallway before everyone was done with dinner. Chihiro saw Lin, one of her best friends besides Haku in the Spirit World. Lin was laughing with some girls, and then as she turned her head, she saw Chihiro and stopped. Chihiro waved, and ran over to her, embracing her in a tight hug.

"Sen! Ah, I mean uh, Chihiro! I missed you!" She stepped back, but kept a hold of Chihiro's hands, and looked at her. "You sure have grown up. I missed you so much girlie! It just wasn't the same here without you." Lin glanced behind Chihiro at Haku and said, "This guy never got a lick of sleep since you left. Every waking second, he spend looking for you." her eyes laughing, she whispered to Chihiro saying, "He loves you girl. I didn't believe it at first, but he totally does." Chihiro turned a bit read in the face, but she laughed and nodded in agreement, even though it didn't seem like it to her sometimes.

Yubaba, Zeniba's twin sister saw that Chihiro was back, and came up to her glaring. "I still haven't forgiven you for the damage No Face caused last time you were here…." her face got softer as she paused "But I'm glad you're back. More help around here and less work for me!" Chihiro laughed and said,

"I am glad to be back Yubaba. If it is ok with you, could I live here?"

Yubaba rolled her eyes and said, "Where else did you expect to live?!" She asked exasperatedly, "It isn't like I was going to throw you out. I think we all know how well that would go over with Haku."

Chihiro glanced back at Haku and noticed that he was blushing. But he gave no other sign that he agreed with Yubaba. It looked to Chihiro like he was just being the older protective brother…maybe he didn't love her after all like she thought he did.

Yubaba clapped her hands and said, "Alright everyone! Enough celebration! We have guests to tend to, so let's get back to work!" She looked at Chihiro and said, "You go with Lin to the dorm you stayed in and get fitted for your uniform and then you can start working."

"Thank you ma'am" Chihiro bowed. Yubaba waved her off, and flew up to the penthouse where she lived.

She turned to Haku and he took her hand and said, "I will see you soon Chihiro. I will come and check in on you before you go to bed." He gave her hand a squeeze and walked away.

Lin took her shoulder and guided her the way to the stairs and up to their dorm. "So Lin. What has been going on since I left? Any new people?"

"Not much has changed honestly. No one new has come, no one has gone except for you. We haven't seen nor heard from No Face since he left with you almost thirty years ago; honestly, it is only the Spirit's that come here for baths that come and go. But within the spirit realm obviously." She said matter of factly.

They reached their dorm, and Chihiro looked around, remembering where she slept and where Haku stormed in when he was being attacked. Lin opened a cupboard and inside were a bunch of uniforms. "They haven't changed at all", Chihiro chuckled. Lin held a bunch of sizes up to her and said,

"You're so puny!" Chihiro remembered that is what Lin told her last time she was here. "Here, try this one on." Chihiro slipped the top on, and tied it; it fit perfectly, as well as the pants. Lin smiled, and said, "Let's go take care of the guests."

Chihiro was so excited to be getting back to what she loved. It took time to adjust to working so much, but being around people who loved her, and made sure that she was ok, was the best thing she could have ever asked for. Scrubbing floors, cleaning tubs, and making sure that the guests were comfortable wasn't an easy thing to stay on top of. It took Chihiro a couple months to adjust to life like that, but when she adjusted, it was better than life at home in her world. Here she was happy, loved, and she enjoyed life. It was so light heartening to be here, and she didn't feel depressed any longer.

Lin lead Chihiro down the stairs to the rooms where they cleaned the tubs before the guests came. "Lin and Chihiro, you guys get the big tub!" a toad looking spirit told them.

"Ugh again!" Lin complained. "Last time Chihiro was here, you guys made us clean that!"

"Well think of it as…. a trip down memory lane," the toad said mockingly.

"Whatever," Lin said in a snotty tone. "Let's go Chihiro and clean this tub the best that we ever have before!"

Chihiro nodded and followed behind Lin, even though she remembered the way so well. Chihiro remembered that this is where the river spirit gave her the medicine to help her parents. But Haku became hurt, so Chihiro decided to give it to Haku instead. She remembered that Kamaji had said it was true love that had healed Haku from the illness, and Chihiro wasn't sure if she believed him anymore.

"CHIHIRO!" Lin's loud yells broke Chihiro out of her life-like trance.

"Sorry Lin, I was just thinking about the last time I was here and how much things have changed. I am listening now," she said smiling.

"Stop thinking about Haku so much. We can think and talk about him later, because I am sure you are utterly confused." She clasped Chihiro on the shoulder and said, "For now, let's focus on cleaning the tub."

"Ok, thanks Lin," Chihiro said smiling.

They arrived at the end of the hallway, where the biggest tub in the bathhouse was, and they only saved it for the super filthy guests. Lin and Chihiro got right to work, and made sure to make everything spotless, so that the eyes of Yubaba would be satisfied. Chihiro opened the secret door in the wall to put the token on a rope that went to Kamaji for water. They needed a special kind of water to make sure that all the sluge got off the tub easier when they needed to scrub it. A long piece of the wall came out, and that was where the water would come from. It stopped falling right above the tub, Chihiro pulled the rope, and right after that water started to flow out of the shaft and into the tub. It smelled bad, but it sure did it's job well. Lin pulled the rope again when the tub was full, and drained it. Chihiro started to scrub the walls when a frog came in and said, "We got customers on the way! Be prepared to serve them and help them out! Make sure everything is clean!"

"For real." Lin said exasperatedly. "Everything that happened last time you were here seems to be happening. Well let's hurry and finish this so we can go get some dinner and see what else we need to do."

"Ok. Lin? Do you think Haku will be around?"

"Chihiro," Lin looked down. "Please listen to me when I say this: Haku isn't always what he is cracked up to be. And besides that, he is always gone on 'business trips'".

"Ah." was all Chihiro could say. She had hoped that she would be able to talk to Haku about some things. He didn't really answer her questions yesterday.

Lin and Chihiro finished cleaning the tub and they headed to the dining hall. On their way there, they stopped at the task board, and saw that their names were up there for cleaning the floors in the entryway, before the guests came. "Well, here goes nothing," Lin said in an annoyed tone. Chihiro laughed and went to the closet to get the cleaning stuff for them to start cleaning again. How Chihiro had missed this.


	6. The Great One's Wisdom

**Hello everyone! I am sorry it has been so long since I have updated... I have been so busy. This chapter is kinda a filler chapter, but i hope you like it and it keeps your attention! ttfn, HyoSonn**

It had been a week since Chihiro had returned to the spirit world, and honestly, it was the best week she had had in a long time. Haku hadn't made it back to see her since he left after he brought her here, and Chihiro was feeling a little discouraged. She had thought that if she came back here, all things and problems in her life would be solved; that clearly wasn't the case. Chihiro was having a hard time realizing that struggles will be everywhere she goes, and life isn't always going to be easy, and that she shouldn't expect it to be.

Lin encouraged her in saying, that Haku won't leave her. In fact, he is just probably off getting his bearings, and he might be shocked that she, Chihiro, is back. "Maybe he doesn't know what to do or how to approach you", Lin suggested.

"Yeah….." Chihiro said uncertainly. If he truly liked her, wouldn't that not matter? "Maybe."

Haku was flying around the woods thinking. He couldn't get his mind off of Chihiro and what he was to do. He liked her, he thought he made that quite clear, but, he wasn't sure how to approach her to tell her. Things were different between them now, not only because they were older, but because it had been so long between the last time they were together. Haku willingly admitted that their first meeting since Chihiro had been back, was super awkward. He didn't want it to be that way, but what else did he expect since it had been so long? What was she thinking about it all? Gosh, he was just a big old mess.

Haku was trying to find the spirit named the Great One because it was said, that he could tell you your future. All Haku wanted was to know how he should approach Chihiro and if he needed to know anything about her that would help him approach her better. Why was the all knowing spirit not to be named you ask? Well, the legends say that, when the spirit was still learning the spells and potions, he was trying to make a potion that was supposed to increase the brains capacity to remember things in a very clear way. When he thought he had mastered it, he tried it, and instead of his memory being even better, it made it worse. He forgot everything; what he was made for, who he was, the place he lived, even down to what his favorite food was. People tired to help him remember, but he was too stubborn to listen, and he fled, because he was so overwhelmed by the people that came to him, trying to help him. He fled to the woods where Haku was searching for him, but no one knew where exactly. There, he made a home for himself, and kept up his studies of potions and spells. After years of studying, experiments, and failures, he finally mastered every potion and spell ever, therefore making him the most powerful Spirit ever. Yubaba and Zeniba were very powerful witches, but not nearly as powerful as the Great One. Yubaba and Zeniba were pretty close to being the most powerful witches though, but not the most powerful in the land.

Haku guessed it was around six in the evening, and the light was starting to fade. He was flying above the trees, trying to find the Great One, but he couldn't seem to find anything that would hint that a great wizard lived there. He decided to get beneath the trees, and search through the woods, because obviously he wasn't getting anywhere by just staying above the forest. He landed in a clearing, and lit a branch on fire for some light, as it was starting to get even darker. He searched around for a good hour before he saw something peculiar. He noticed large footprints on the ground, and they looked like they belonged to a human male. Haku quickly followed the footprints, but then as sudden as they appeared, they disappeared. Haku looked everywhere, but he didn't see anything that belonged to the footprints. _"The Great One must have transformed and took of here….hmmm.." _he thought about it. He flew up into the sky, not bothering to change into his River Spirit form, and looked around. That's when he spotted it, something that would not have been spotted by the normal spirit; it was a tiny little tree stump with one odd knot on the side of it. Haku knew that was the Great One's hiding place. He flew down and landed right by it, waiting and listening to make sure no one followed him. He wanted to keep the Great One safe and private, if that is how he wanted it.

He wasn't all too sure on how to enter the Great One's domain. Should he knock? Just walk in? Wait for him to come out or sense him? Haku decided knocking was the best idea out of the options. Haku hesitantly knocked on the door, and waited quietly. After a few seconds, he heard a rumbling voice ask, "Who knocks on my door at this hour?"

Haku cleared his throat. "Kohaku the River Spirit, oh Great One."

It was silent for a moment, but then the door opened to Haku, and he stepped inside. Immediately he was spinning through space, faster and faster. Then suddenly he landed upright in a room with very fancy furniture in it. Haku looked up, and the entrance wasn't that far. _"It must have been an enchantment spell to make it seem like we are going farther away then we are. Interesting."_ he thought. Someone cleared their throat from across the room. Haku looked over and bowed deeply. "Thank you Great One for allowing me to enter your, ehrm….home." he stuttered. He wasn't sure what he should call the Great One's house.

"Kohaku. My my, you have grown. Your parents would be so proud of you."

Haku jerked his head up suddenly, and asked, "I had parents? How did you know them?"

"Of course you had parents Kohaku. They didn't live very long after you were born, but they loved you very much. Your father was one of my best friends when we were young. I was charged to watch over you when you were the river spirit in the Human World. I am sorry I could never make myself known to you. I was told by your father before he died that I wouldn't let you know who I was because you had a task in that world, and he didn't want you to abandon it."

Haku didn't know what to think. So many emotions were running though his head and heart, he couldn't find any words to say. He had parents? The Great One was watching over him since he was younger and in the Human World? Haku had so many questions for the Great One, but he knew now wasn't the time. He had more important matters to ask the Great One.

"Sir? May I ask you a few questions?" he paused. "Not about my parents though or anything."

"Kohaku, I know why you are here. Chihiro, the girl you love, came back here to our world. The only advice I can give you is; be honest. You must tell her how you feel and in all ways be honest with her. Don't try to sugar coat things or be afraid of what she might think. Any good relationship needs honesty. And Haku, you haven't been very honest with her. She confessed to you, and you just ignored her and acted like she didn't even matter, and I am sure that she is struggling right now. You need to be HONEST HAKU."

"Yes sir", Haku replied quietly. "Thank you for sharing your wisdom with me."

"I will keep an eye out on you, but whenever you need me, you know where to find me." He smiled, and waved goodbye, and then Haku was spinning, up and up, back to the surface.

Haku shot out of the trunk, and into the sky. He transformed into his dragon form, and took off toward the Bathhouse, ready to talk to Chihiro about everything.


	7. Heartbreak

**I hope you all don't hate me after this. Trust me, it will all be ok. :) Thank you all so much for reading and for being so supportive! :) ttfn, Hyosonn**

Haku was on his way back to the Bathhouse when he got to thinking. _"What if I am wrong, and Chihiro doesn't really like me? I mean, she admitted to it, but what if she meant it in more of a…..a friendly way? Girls are so hard to decipher. The Great One said to be honest with her, and that's what I need to do. No matter what her feelings are."_

Haku nodded his head firmly, as if he was affirming his thoughts and he was going to stick to that plan.

Haku arrived at the bathhouse three hours later, determined and ready to talk to Chihiro. He saw Lin stoking some wood on a fire in the hall. "Where is Chihiro?" he inquired.

"I can't believe you would have the nerve to ask for her when you have left her for the two or whatever weeks she has been here! The nerve!"

"Lin, listen. I was off seeking some counsel, and wisdom. I needed help, because honestly I didn't know how to approach a girl that I have feelings for, when I haven't seen her in so long." Haku said sadly.

"Well, at least you're honest. She's resting upstairs in the dormitory. She came down with the flu this morning, and it's nasty. Good luck!" Lin said, in a grossed out sort of way.

Haku took the stairs two at a time, he just couldn't stand it when people are sick; especially Chihiro. He tried to remember the dorm she was staying in; even when she was here before, he has only gone in there twice. He didn't want the other women in there to think that he was a pervert or something. When he got to her room, he slowly opened the door, and the sight before him made his heart drop about ten feet. Chihiro was laying there, snuggled up in blankets, looking as pale as ever, and throw up was all over the floor. All the women must be avoiding cleaning it up. Who would blame them?

Haku knelt next to Chihiro, and gently picked up her hand. He held it to his cheek, as he looked into her face. He felt so horrible for her, and not being able to do anything, was torture for him. He wanted to help her, to support her, but he knew that his spells never worked as good when he was so emotional. Chihiro stirred, and looked over at him with such a look of passivity that his heart hurt even more. He felt her forehead and, much to his dismay, she was way hotter than someone would normally be if they had the flu. "Chihiro, are you feeling alright?"

She coughed and sputtered, "Haku, you came back. I was beginning to think…." she started to fade again "starting to think….you left forever," she barely finished before her eyes closed and she fell into a deep sleep. Haku was enraged that no one was taking care of her. Of course, spirits rarely get sick, so they probably didn't know what to do. The fact that Lin knew the name of the sickness, astounded Haku, for he knew that sickness in this world was rare. He kissed Chihiro's hand and whispered, "I will be back Chihiro. I need to go search for a doctor. I will come back for you." he kissed her hand once more and whispered even more softly, "I love you." He walked briskly out of the room and up to the penthouse where Yubaba lives.

"Yuaba!" Haku yelled at the door to her penthouse. "It's me Haku. Please let me in, it's urgent!" The door knocker looked up at him and said in Yubaba's voice,

"Patience young man! Urgent to you, or to me? There is a big difference. But I will let you in since I don't care to suffer your wrath today." The doors swung wide open, and Haku walked quickly in.

When Haku reached Yubaba's office, he didn't even bother to knock, even though he knew he would regret that later. He stood in front of her desk and waited for her to acknowledge him.

Yubaba looked up from examining a diamond, and asked, "What is it you need Haku? Since you are no longer my apprentice, I have the authority to just turn you down."

"I am well aware Yubaba. I am here because Chihiro is horribly sick."

Yubaba chuckled and looked at him waiting for him to continue. "She is sick, and you know full well that we have no doctors here. I need your help to heal her, otherwise I am so afraid that she might get beyond repair."

Yubaba sighed. "I think I can help, but what will you give me in return? The only reason I am helping you is because I am afraid of what you might do to me if I don't. Do NOT think that we are on friendly terms."

"Great." Haku said, "What do we need to do?"

"Show me where she is, and I will try to do all that I can to help her. I can't guarantee that it will work. I might need herbs or roots depending on what sickness she has."

"Understood" Haku said quickly.

They walked out to the balcony, and flew down to the window to the dormitory where Chihiro was at. Haku ran to her side, and took her hand in his. She was so hot, he began to fear for her even more than before. He wiped the sweat off of her head, and got a cool cloth to rest on her head. Oh how he wished that they had doctors here and that people would have never left her. She was panting in her sleep; like she was running from something deadly. He looked up at Yubaba, and Yubaba saw in that moment, that he truly cared for this human girl, and the emotion was so much more than love; it was a horrible fear. A fear that would not be cured unless she succeeded. It was rare for Yubaba to think of others besides herself, so that fact that her heart hurt for Haku, is basically a miracle. She walked over to the place where Chihiro was laying, and laid her hand on her head. Haku was right to fear; this was going to be hard to cure. And even if she could cure Chihiro, there would be side effects. Not being able to reproduce, not being able to work depending on what it is, among other things. She dearly hoped for Haku's sake that none of these would be the case.

With her hand still on Chihiro's head, she began to speak some spells over her. Chihiro began to cough and throw up all over the two of them, and anything Yubaba did, only seemed to make it worse. Chihiro began to sweat even more, and all the color was gone from her face. Her brow was pulled into what looked like a puzzled look. Chihiro groaned and coughed once more. "This is what humans call the flu." Yubaba told Haku. "Normally it never gets this bad. Sometimes it does depending on how weak that person's immune system is, and this seems to be one of the more serious cases. You need to prepare yourself for the worst Haku; in the human world people can die from this."

Haku fought back tears, as he looked down at Chihiro. Why couldn't he have told her that he loved her when he had the chance? Why did he have to be so unsure of himself and not tell her the truth? She had grown so beautiful, and the thought of not being able to be with her again, made Haku's heart feel like it was being torn in two. He held on to her hand even tighter, as if that would help her stay with him. He needed her. She taught him so much, how to love, how to see the world in a different light. He couldn't lose that; he couldn't lose her.

He laid his other hand on her head along with Yubaba's and they both began to cast a healing spell. Haku kept on praying in the back of his mind; hoping that would make a difference.

They cast the spell over and over again, but it seemed to have no affect on her. She seemed to be getting worse if anything. "Dang it Chihiro! Accept the healing! I can't lose you again!" He yelled at her, hoping she heard him.

After about an hour of them trying to cast all sorts of different healing spells, Chihiro's fever finally broke. "She must be getting better right?" He asked his old master eagerly.

"Don't get too excited Haku. The bug could still be there. Now we need to wait."

They waited for another twenty minutes before they finally began to see some improvement. Chihiro began to stir, and she looked over at Yubaba, and Haku with a dazed look in her eyes. "Who are you?"

Yubaba looked over at Haku and sighed. "Chihiro," Yubaba said softly. "It's us. Yubaba and Haku."

"I don't know who you are! Get away from me!"

Chihiro struggled to get out of the bed and out of their grip. Haku fought her saying, "Chihiro, it's me! It's me Haku!"

"HAKU!" Yubaba yelled. "IT'S NO USE! SHE HAS LOST HER MEMORY, AND YOU WILL ONLY MAKE THIS WORSE FOR HER! SHE WILL BE EVEN MORE SCARED!"

Chihiro was over cowering in a corner now. "I knew this might be one of the side effects. I didn't want to think it would be though." Yubaba said sadly. "I'm sorry Haku. We did all we could." She got up and left.

Haku fell to his knees and started to weep. She doesn't remember him. She doesn't remember all the time they spent together going to the pig pens, the time she rode on his back and found out his true identity. She doesn't remember when she nursed him back to health after he was cursed. She remembers nothing of him. But he remembers. Haku pounded his fists on the ground as he wept. She would never remember him again. He never got to tell her how he truly felt, and now he never would. Things will never be the same, and the fact that he knows who she used to be makes it even worse.

He felt small hands on his shoulders, and he looked up. Chihiro was kneeling in front of him, and looking into his eyes. "Why are you so sad young man?" She asked him innocently. Haku wept even harder, while Chihiro stayed there looking confused.


	8. The Dilemma

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading my story! I hope that****the last chapter didn't leave you guys too sad or something! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! **

_**Rena: ENJOY dearie! It will all be ok I promise!**_

_**AislingIsobel: Thank you for reading my wonderful cousin! I hope you like this chapter! :)**_

_**Thank you for reading and review if you have the time ;) ttfn, HyoSonn**_

* * *

><p>Haku tried to sleep that night, but no rest came to his poor eyes. Too many things were going through his head, along with being so depressed he didn't even know where to begin to even talk to someone. All he could and has been thinking about is Chihiro. How could someone love you so much, and then just like that, their memory is taken away from them in such an unfair, and unjust way? Haku wanted to tell her his feelings, and he was going to early this morning. He came back to the bathhouse to find that Chihiro was sick, and by the time he found her, it was too late. Her memory was gone, and she didn't remember him. His heart felt like it was broken, stabbed and shattered into a million pieces. There were no words for him to describe what he felt. The pain he felt was so numbing and heartless, he felt that he was in a daze and his eyes felt so heavy.<p>

The next day as Haku was walking down to the dining hall, he saw Lin and Chihiro talking as if all things were normal. Had Chihiro losing her memory, just been a dream? He dearly hoped it was. He walked over to them and said, "Chihiro!" He took her in an embrace and squeezed her tight. Chihiro struggled in his grip and tried to break free. Haku let her go, and Chihiro looked over at Lin and said, "This was the boy who was with me when I woke up. I don't know who he is, or why he keeps being so friendly to me." Lin looked at Haku sadly and whispered in his ear, "She didn't remember me either. She remembers no one. I was just beside her when she woke up, and she has taken quite a liking to me since then. I am so sorry Haku. Let's talk after breakfast if we can." She patted his shoulder and walked into the dining hall.

Haku stared after her, wishing that yesterday could have just been a bad dream. He realized that moping about it wouldn't help, but when Lin came out with Chihiro after breakfast, his heart dropped even lower. It would never be the same.

"Chihiro, can you go with Markl and go clean something? I am going to talk to Haku here for a while."

Chihiro nodded and said, "Sure Lin. Find me later?"

"Of course", Lin said nicely.

Chihiro glanced at Haku with a curious look on her face. And then followed Markl down the hall. How Haku wished he was going with her to clean something.

Lin beckoned Haku outside to the courtyard and turned to look at him; there were tears in her eyes. Haku had never seen Lin cry, and this proved how much Chihiro mattered to her. "Haku, the only thing we could try, would be to get her memories back. Whether that's though helping her remember, or finding a spirit that takes people's memories into safe houses. I have no idea where you would find one of those, so I think the helping her remember would work better."

"And if that doesn't work, we go find that memory spirit?"

"Yes. For now, we need to put her in circumstances where she might have even the faintest of memories of what happened. We could take her to Zeniba's and you could come pick her up in your dragon form and fly her back here. She said that was one of her favorite moments with you."

Haku thought for a moment. There were so many memories that he could recreate. Maybe he would just have to recreate all of them.

"Haku," Lin looked at him seriously. "You need to be prepared for the worst; meaning she may never remember, and you might just have to start over with her. We should be friendly to her like we were her first time here, and start to build up a good relationship so that she trusts us. And during that we can come up with how we want to get her memory back."

Haku nodded, and said, "Thanks for the help Lin. I need to be going."

He transformed and flew off, leaving Lin in the dust.

Lin looked down at her uniform and it was covered in dust and dirt. "HAKU! You JERK! Geez."

Haku chuckled and stretched his limbs. It hadn't been that long since he had last flown, but he was feeling pretty sore for some reason. He figured it must be the stress.

Back at the bathhouse, Chihiro was working away, but thinking of that Haku boy. She wondered why he would be so concerned for her when she didn't even know who he was. She didn't think that she had met him before. Chihiro looked over at Markl, thinking that he was super cute. He had brown hair, and he was pretty muscular. Markl caught her looking at him and smiled the most wonderful smile Chihiro had ever seen. His teeth were so straight and white, and when he smiled his eyes seemed to be closed. It was adorable. Chihiro laughed and said, "Sorry, that was awkward of me."

"No problem Chihiro. I don't mind the admiration at all."

Chihiro blushed and turned back to her work. _"Ok, he is officially cute. Holy crap. Wow. He has the cutest smile and laugh; how is he still single?" _But the whole time she was thinking about Markl, that Haku guy kept coming to the back of her mind and she felt somewhat guilty for thinking those things about Markl. _"Why should I feel guilty?"_ she thought. _"I don't even know him! You can like whoever you want Chihiro." _she paused. _"Right?"_

***SMACK!*** Chihiro turned to look at Markl and he was rubbing his head and scowling up at Lin. "Don't look at Chihiro like that Markl! Don't you know anything? Stupid boy!"

"No Lin, it's ok. I was the one who started it. He caught me staring at him because I think he is super cute. If anyone should be blamed it should be me."

Lin stared at Chihiro sadly. Haku was not going to be please when she tells him what happened. "Chihiro! You cannot fall in love with someone!" she yells at her.

Chihiro looks shocked and sad. "I am pretty sure I can do whatever I darn well please. I think I should be able to choose who I want to love; no one can tell me what to do!"

"Fine Chihiro! Do what you want." Lin stomped off frustrated and sad. She really wanted Chihiro and Haku to be together again. She glanced back at Markl and Chihiro. They were talking and laughing together, the way that Chihiro used to do for Haku. Her heart hurt for Haku in this moment. She decided not to tell him what happened today; it would just make things worse.


	9. Visiting Granny

**Hello everybody! I hope that your thanksgiving was absolutely fabulous! This chapter is a lot longer than most of my other ones, and a new chapter should be up later tonight! As always, thank you so so much for reading, and I hope that you enjoy the story! If you have any ideas or constructive criticism, please leave a review and tell me! :) ttfn, HyoSonn**

* * *

><p>It had been two days since Haku left the bathhouse, and Lin couldn't help but feeling guilty for not wanting to tell Haku what happened with Chihiro. Chihiro and Markl hadn't really made any progress, at least as far as Lin could see. But then again, she wasn't really well educated on these sort of things. As Lin was walking down the stairs to go to breakfast that morning, she felt a hand wrap around her mouth from behind, and she fought against it, but the person was too strong. The hands dragged her outside the bathhouse and down to the waterfront. The turned her around and she was face to face with Haku. "Haku! Gosh, there are other ways to get people's attention then that! You are sneaky. I give you props for that."<p>

Haku chucked and said, "How is Chihiro? I was afraid that coming back here too soon wouldn't be good."

Lin tried to decide if she should tell him what was going on between Chihiro and Markl, or if she should just ignore it. She was feeling guilty enough as it was already, and if she didn't tell him, they might not make any headway to helping her get her memory back. "That was probably a good thing. You wouldn't have been able to handle it." She looked down, as if searching for the words to say.

"Lin, what's wrong?" Haku asked her looking concerned.

"Haku we need to figure out a plan to get her memory back, and fast. I don't want to tell you this, but I am afraid to say…. that…. Chihiro might be falling in love with someone else." She closed her eyes and waited for an explosion. None came. Lin opened her eyes and looked up at Haku, and she saw that he was fighting to hold back tears.

"I shouldn't cry, it isn't helping anything or anyone. I will start to remind her what her life was like before, and try to win her heart. I think both would be a safer path then just trying one. Especially now that we have an opponent. We need to play the right cards at the right time." Lin saw that his eyes turned steely and angry. "Where is Markl? I think I need to chat with him about a few things."

"Haku no! If Chihiro sees you fighting someone then that will definitely not win her over! You must keep calm and try to get to know her, and take her out for rides to Granny's or something! Things that would remind her of you and her life before her sickness."

Haku's eyes were still steely and angry, but his face softened a bit. "You're right Lin. But that doesn't mean that I can't keep my eyes on him. I want you to help me with this as well. In any way you can, try to remind her who you are and who I am. And I will do my best to do that as well."

Lin nodded and they walked back to the bathhouse.

* * *

><p>Haku asked the foreman at the desk if he had seen Chihiro. "Last time I saw her, she was headed off to the dormitories to take a nap."<p>

Haku shook the foreman's hand and said, "Thanks man. I appreciate it", and walked off toward the dormitories.

The foreman looked sideways at Haku; this was so unlike Haku to be so nice. He couldn't help but wonder what put him in such a seemingly good mood.

Haku opened the door to Chihiro and Lin's dormitory. He peeked his head in to make sure that no one else was in there, and walked in. He walked over to Chihiro and stared down at her. She has become so beautiful and elegant; the way her hair falls over her face when she is sleeping. She looks so peaceful and happy, as if nothing has changed. His heart leaped out of his chest as she opened her eyes and looked up at him with those eyes of love and admiration. Those eyes he could look into and they would be laughing and he always knew that he could be himself around her. She smiled up at him and stood up, taking his hands in hers, and stood on her tiptoes. Haku's eyes widened as he realized that she was kissing him. Not on the cheek like they had before, but the lips! He couldn't believe this was happening. Did she remember him? She moved her hands to his shoulders and tried to draw him closer, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. How Haku didn't want this moment to end. Chihiro drew back and smiled that smile he had fell head over heels for, and Haku smiled back bashfully. "Chihiro?" Haku asked quietly. "Yes Markl?" Haku's heart dropped. She must be half asleep or something. She thought he was Markl. She kissed him for Markl, not for him. Not because she loved him, but because she loved Markl.

"Chihiro, I'm not Markl. I'm Haku. Do you remember me?" she didn't respond, so he shook her. Her eyes were glazed over, and her mouth open. Haku placed his head on her chest feeling relief flood through him. She was alive, she must have been sleepwalking this whole time. How Haku wished it would have been him in her dream, and not Markl. He shook her and her eyes became normal. "Haku? What are you doing here? Did something happen that I should know?" She looked down at his arms encircling her waist, and she started to blush. "Haku, what is going on?" Haku backed up and cleared his throat.

"Sorry about that Chihiro. You were having a dream and you were sleep walking. I came up her to find you and I didn't know you were asleep. I can leave now; I'm sorry for intruding." He began to walk away but then he felt a small hand grab his.

"Don't worry about it Haku. What is it you wanted to see me about?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at the waterfront tonight so we can go visit someone I want you to meet."

They were still holding hands as she said, "I think I can come! Who are we meeting?"

"I call her my grandma, and I think she would love to meet you. She has been wanting to meet you for a while now."

Chihiro laughed, and said, "Of course I will come with you! I would love to meet your grandma!"  
>"Great! Meet me at the waterfront after dinner." He patted her hand and walked away. As he reached the threshold of the door, he looked back and said, "Oh and Chihiro?" She looked at him questioningly and he said, "Make sure you come alone."<p>

Chihiro stood there looking after him curiously. _"I still feel like I know him from somewhere. I just wish I knew where."_

* * *

><p>Haku didn't eat dinner, he was way too excited to finally have Chihiro all to himself. He didn't tell her about him being a dragon, because he figured she would have said no. Haku saw her coming down the stairs, and he ran over to her. "Hey." he said like a young schoolboy. He scolded himself for being so shy and stupid. She smiled sweetly at him and said, "Hi Haku."<p>

He chuckled and said, "Ready to go?"

"Yes! But I have a question. How are we going to get there? The train station is far away and I don't see a boat."

"Ah, now that my dear is the real question isn't it?" Chihiro blushed and Haku said, "I will show you something that might be a little weird to you at first, but just try to keep an open mind okay?"

She nodded and Haku began to transform into his dragon form. Chihiro backed up and her eyes widened as she saw him in his full dragon form. Haku looked at her with his huge green eyes. He beckoned for her to come over. "Wow Haku. You are so cool!" She hopped on his back, and Haku smiled. Oh how he missed these times between the two of them. He jumped to take off and Chihiro shrieked. Haku remembered that she didn't have any memory of ever flying with him, so he took it slower. "Can you talk in your dragon form?" Chihiro asked Haku.

"Yes," a deep voice that didn't sound like Haku came out of the dragon's throat. "I just don't like to because my voice is so deep when I do."

"I like it." Chihiro said quietly. "But I will spare you the pain of hearing your own voice, and I will do all the talking I suppose."

It was quiet for a few moments before Chihiro started talking. "You know Haku, you have got me thinking. Ever since I met you a week or so ago, I can't help thinking that I know you and that I have met you before that. I don't know why I feel that. I know it is near impossible to be honest. But, when Markl was trying to be close to me, I couldn't help but feel a little guilty because I kept thinking about you in the back of my mind. And for some reason, you always come to my mind when I do things like clean or talk to people. Everywhere I look, it reminds me of you and I don't know why. When you came into my room today, I will admit that I was having a dream about Markl just because he is kind of cute, BUT! So are you. In fact you are super cute." Haku laughed and he knew that Chihiro was blushing. "Anyways. Like I was saying, anytime I think of Markl, or see him, you either come to mind or you are actually there. Maybe your grandma can help me solve some of these mysteries."

Haku felt Chihiro lean her head on his long neck, and he knew she was falling asleep. She had always liked flying with him, and she had told him multiple times that she thought it was relaxing.

Haku landed in front of Zeniba's house and told Chihiro that they were here. She jumped off and watched in amazement as he transformed. He wanted to so badly take her hand and lead her in, but he didn't want to come across as super desperate or pushy. He knocked on the door and Zeniba answered a moment later. "Hello Haku my dear!" She said embracing him. She looked behind him at Chihiro and said, "Oh and this must be the lovely Chihiro you have told me so much about!" Chihiro bowed said, "It is a pleasure to meet you ma'am."

"Well, don't just stand there in the doorway! Do come in!"

They walked in and Zeniba said, "Make yourselves comfortable and I will be right back with some tea and cakes." Haku dearly hoped that Zeniba could help refresh Chihiro's memory.

Haku beckoned for Chihiro to sit in the seat next to him at the table. "Who is that?" Chihiro whispered as she pointed at No Face.

"Ah, that is Zeniba's friend. No Face! Come and meet Chihiro!" It was a good thing that Haku had sent them a telegram beforehand to update them, otherwise this would have been such a disaster. No Face greeted Chihiro in the politest way possible for someone who can't talk, and then got back to his knitting.

Zeniba came into the room with tea and cakes in her hands and said, "So Chihiro, tell me about yourself!"


	10. A Promise

**Hello everyone! Thank you for being such faithful readers! I hope you enjoy this happy chapter! Let me know what you think by leaving a review :) ttfn, HyoSonn**

* * *

><p>Chihiro looked at Haku and he nodded reassuringly to her. "There isn't much to tell really. I don't really remember what happened to me in my life before just last week. All I remember is being sick and people crying and shouting my name, trying to make me feel better. I fell asleep and when I awoke, I saw Haku by my side, and Yubaba. I have no idea why they were the ones that were there, but I feel as though, I have lost a part of my mind. I don't know what else to say. That is all I remember."<p>

Zeniba looked over at Haku sadly and said, "What would you think if I told you, you don't remember because you lost your memory when you became sick?"

Haku looked at Zeniba sharply. _"Surely she must know what she is doing", _ Haku thought. Chihiro took it a lot better then he thought she would. "I don't think that is possible ma'am. Though that would explain a-lot."

"I am not saying that is what happened. I am just saying that it might have." The room got really silent, and not in a good way. Haku started to fidget in his seat.

"Haku?" Chihiro asked him suddenly. "Why were you next me on that day?"

Haku looked at Zeniba for help. He couldn't tell her the truth, at least not yet. It would make him look like a freak, and she would have a hard time believing what is real and isn't. He didn't need that on his plate as well as trying to help her gain her memories back. "Yubaba and I heard that you had been sick, so we came up to try and heal you. And it worked." That was partially the truth….

"Oh. Thank you so much Haku! That must be why I always feel like you are so close to me. You healed me!" She bowed and smiled.

"It wasn't any problem really." he said trying to hide his true feelings. "Grandma, can I talk to you in the other room for a moment?"

"Of course dear", she said with a fake smile on her face.

They walked into the kitchen and Haku turned to face Zeniba. "Is there anything you can put in her tea to at least speed the remembering process along? Or even help it altogether?"

Zeniba sighed as she opened up a cupboard with an abundance of tiny little vials. "When I come back in to get more tea, I will put this in hers, and it should help her gain some of her memories back. But Haku it will not help her get all of her memories back. Only a few, if that. You are going to have to be intentional for her to start liking you again, and if she doesn't regain her memory in about two months, I would seek out one of the memory refresher wizards. They should be able to make a potion of some sort to give her all of her memories back."

"Thank you Zeniba. I am going to need all the help I can get."

She lovingly tapped his shoulder and smiled reassuringly at him. "Life is never easy dear. But if you realize that now, and remember that good times always come after the bad, you will go far in life." She winked at him and sent him to fetch the tea tray so that she could put that potion in Chihiro's tea. Haku felt sort of bad for deceiving Chihiro, but it had to be done. She had to remember everything. She had to.

They brought the tray back in and after one sip of her tea, Chihiro fainted. "Zeniba! What have you done?!"

"Haku, please don't yell at me. The person taking the potion has to be knocked out for the potion to work. When they are asleep, the memories will slowly begin to seep into their mind, and when the wake, they should remember more. But it cannot guarantee the memory that they remember. It could be from last week, or it could be from twenty years ago. Don't be surprised if she still doesn't remember you."

He nodded and picked Chihiro up bridal style and put her on his back. He transformed and flew back toward the bathhouse.

Haku wasn't sure how to explain what happened back at Zeniba's house to Chihiro. Maybe he wouldn't have to. Maybe her memory would return for the most part. Haku hoped that she would remember a lot more than Zeniba originally thought. He just wanted his Chihiro back.

Haku laid Chihiro on her bed and sat back on his feet. He didn't know how long she would be asleep, but he wanted to be with her when she does decide to wake up.

It was around six in the morning when Haku jolted awake. He looked over to Chihiro, and she stirred in her sleep. _"That would have been bad if she got up and left."_ he thought to himself. He laid his head on his hand and looked at her. She looked the same, but he knew that on the inside, she wasn't. Chihiro opened her eyes, and glanced over at Haku. Haku noticed that her eyes had a shiny film over them.

"Chihiro, are you alright?"

"Haku? What happened to me? Why aren't we at your grandma's anymore?"

"You fell asleep, so I took you home." He smiled. "Are you…umm…feeling better?"

She nodded. "I know how I got here. Haku, I came from another world. How come you didn't tell me?"

"You remember that?" Haku sounded excited. If she remembered that, maybe she would remember her visit to the spirit world when she was younger. "What else do you remember? Please Chihiro, tell me everything."

"Well, I remember being transported here about a month ago, and I remember my life in that world. I remember being unhappy, and wishing I could come back here. Because of you." Chihiro looked at him deep in the eyes. "Haku, I know that I had feelings for you, but I only remember my life about a year before I came here."

Haku looked around the room as some of the women started stirring. He grabbed Chihiro's hand and led her out of the room. "Haku, where are we going?"

"People were starting to wake up, and I don't want them to hear our conversation."

He led Chihiro outside the room and up the stairs to the rooftop. It was a bit chilly, and Haku noticed that Chihiro was shivering. He brought her in for a hug and stood there just holding her. How he missed her. He whispered in her ear, "Tell me what else you remember." Surprisingly she didn't try to pull out of his grip. She let him hold her.

"I remember when I came back here, you were so happy to see me. I know that you have feelings for me, but I never realized that I ever had feelings for you. I'm so sorry, Haku. You must be in so much pain. I wish I could remember more."

He tried to pull her in closer. "Oh Chihiro. Don't worry about it. Now that you know, can we try to start over?"

"Haku, I honestly like you. And yes, I would love to start over. Take me to all the places that you did when we were younger, show me everything."

"You remember coming here when you were younger?"

"I remember vaguely. All I know is that I have been here before, but I don't really remember what happened during that visit."

Haku was bursting with happiness. He hugged her tighter and said, "Alright. Let's start over, and I will show you everything. I love you Chihiro, and I am so glad that you are back with me." Haku felt Chihiro nod. After all he wasn't expecting her to say 'I love you' back. She just remembered that she loved him; he wasn't expecting much. He was just happy that she said yes at all.

He pulled back and looked at her. "Now, this isn't going to be easy, but you have to promise me that you won't give up on me. Just remember what you have realized today; that I love you, that you loved me, you just don't remember loving me. Always remember that."

Chihiro nodded and said, "I promise Haku. I want things to go back to the way they were." Tears started running down her cheeks. "Help me remember."

Haku brought his had up and wiped the tears off of her cheeks. "Don't worry Chihiro, I will always be here to help you."


	11. Making Progress

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the SUPER late update. My gosh I have been ridiculously busy! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! I am thinking about wrapping this story up in 3-4 chapters, or even less. Depends on how much I want to write haha **

**Anyways! **

**AislingIsobel: Thank you so much for all of your encouragement and support! I am so glad that you are enjoying this story! Love you!**

**Rena: Gurrrlll thank you for reading this! I am so glad that you enjoy it! Love you dear!**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and leave a review if you have any constructive criticism or just random words of encouragement! (: **

**ttfn, HyoSonn**

* * *

><p>Haku had left Chihiro to her chores after their talk that day, and he just wanted to jump up and down and scream with joy. He was so happy she said yes to him helping her remember, and that she remembered a little bit of her visit years prior. Haku walked up the penthouse to talk to Yubaba about the best way he could go about helping her remember. He didn't think that there could be just one right way, but he didn't want to make a mistake and get cocky. Besides, Yubaba was like a weird aunt to Haku. He always asked her about things, especially after he stopped being her apprentice; their relationship really grew.<p>

Haku raised is hand to knock on the door when the knocker started to talk to him. "Ah Haku. It has been a while hasn't it? I see you only come to me when you are in dire need of my all knowing brain? Am I right?"

"Yubaba, cut the crap, I need to talk to you."

"It's about Chihiro, isn't it?"

Haku nodded, and the door opened. "Alright, you can come in."

Haku walked over the threshold and he saw Yubaba waiting for him in the hallway. She walked over to him and said, "It always seems to be about Chihiro doesn't Haku?"

"So what?" He snapped. He didn't come here to be laughed at and judged by some hundred year old witch. "Yes, it is about Chihiro. She has gained some of her memory back, but not all of it. I need to help her, but I don't know a good way to help her. She wants me to help her because she wants to remember, but I don't want to mess it up. That's why I am here."

Yubaba rubbed her chin like she was thinking. "Just be you. Make her feel special, and take her to all the places where you went together, just like I told you before. Make her fall in love with you again, because right now she is going off of pure words from your mouth that she loved you. Make her feel loved, treasured, and honored. Be yourself, take her to places that she has been with you, and maybe even reenact what happened. Don't overthink it Haku, that's when you will hurt yourself and those around you. Go with what your gut is telling you."

Haku gave Yubaba a hug and thanked her for her advice and asked, "In that case, can you give Chihiro some time off? I don't want to hinder her, but I don't really see when we could go somewhere together."

"Yes, yes." She said with a wave of her hand, like she was swatting away a fly. "I figured you would ask that, so I already gave her a month off and she is probably waiting for you outside in the gardens."

Haku said a rushed goodbye and ran down to the gardens.

Haku entered the gardens and saw Chihiro sitting on a bench by the pond. He looked closer, and she seemed to be making a daisy chain. Haku couldn't think of any reason why someone would want something like that, but he didn't judge Chihiro. He might have thought it was kind of cute.

Haku walked up behind her and placed his hands over her eyes. She jumped and said, "Haku, is that you?" She asked half giggling and Haku could feel her smiling beneath his hands. He couldn't help but smile too.

"How did you know?" he chuckled. Chihiro removed his hands, and brought him around to face her. She smiled and said, "It just seems like something you would do."

Haku sat next to Chihiro and right when he was going to tell her the good news about taking her places everyday, Markl came up and sat next to Chihiro. "Hey Chihiro!" Markl said, placing his arm around Chihiro. It took all of Haku's strength to not breath a fireball in Markl's face. Chihiro looked at Haku and lifted her eyebrows.

_"__What is this idiot doing here?" _Haku thought.

_"__Why is his arm around me? Can't he see that Haku and I were having a moment?" _ Chihiro thought to herself furiously. She had to admit that Markl was cute, but if she liked Haku last time she was here, she didn't want to let him down. Besides, she made a promise to him that she would try her very hardest to remember.

Chihiro slowly lifted Markl's arm off of her shoulder, and placed it back in his lap. "Markl, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course!" Markl said, rather excitedly.

Chihiro leaned down and whispered in Haku's ear, "I will be right back. Don't worry about anything." Haku nodded and rubbed her hand, more for comfort for himself then her. He hoped that she would stick up for herself.

Chihiro led Markl to the other side of the pond, with a little privacy, but not completely hidden from Haku's sight. "What is it you want exactly Markl?"

"I wanted to find you. There is something I want to tell you. I really like you Chihiro. In fact, I might even love you. I know that Haku likes you, but maybe, you could love me instead?"

_"__So needy." _Chihiro thought.

"Oh Markl, I am very flattered, but I love Haku."

_"__Or at least I think I do….."_

"Lies. You barely even know him."

"Liar! I have known him longer than you, and before I lost my memory, I loved him! Please leave now Markl. I'm sorry to say, but I don't think that it will work between us."

Chihiro walked away, and she heard Markl say, "You'll see. I will make you love me. You'll see. Just wait."

_"__Ugh. What a butthead." _Chihiro thought. _"He needs to go away."_

Chihiro walked back to Haku and she said, "Markl just told me the way he feels. He said that he will convince me to love him. Haku what do I do?"

He took her hands, and said, "Just ignore him. He is trying to get into your head. I assume that you told him no then?"

Chihiro nodded. "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Well I talked to Yubaba, and she said that you get a month off from work!" Chihiro looked excited. "So that means we get lots of time to spend together and go do whatever we want!" Chihiro laughed and said,

"Oh Haku, how wonderful! Thank you!" She buried her face in his shoulder, and tried to remember how she felt when she hugged him before. She figured she felt really nice, like right now. Whenever Haku touched her, or got close, she always got a butterfly like feeling in her stomach. He made her so nervous, but he also made her so happy.

Haku pulled away, he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, since this was basically all new to her. Chihiro smiled at him and asked, "When will we go on our first adventure?"

"How about we go somewhere else to talk? I don't want unwanted ears to hear this."

Chihiro nodded and followed him down to the train tracks.

Haku turned to her and said, "I thought our first adventure would be down to the pig pens and then down to the river. It isn't really an 'adventure' but those are some and really the only places we went together. And then I figured we could go visit Zeniba. Just like old times. How does that sound? And I mean of course we can go find other places together too."

"That sounds wonderful Haku. I can't wait to spend time with you and visiting new places!"

"I will pick you up in the foyer at 10 tomorrow morning. And we can go down to the river and pig pens, and maybe even visit Kamaji if we have time. His 'factory' of sorts played a huge role in our relationship."

Haku took her hand and they walked back to the bathhouse ready for a wonderful day tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Chihiro woke up bright and early the next morning. She had been way to excited the night before to sleep. She got dressed way before 10 and went to the foyer to wait. She sat on a bench and looked at the clock. She had twenty minutes before Haku would show up. Chihiro looked around the room, and to her surprise she saw Haku walking toward her. He stopped in front of her and smiled. "I know I am early, but I couldn't wait any longer", he said laughing.<p>

"Not to worry Haku! I was even earlier then you!" Chihiro turned a little red. She wasn't ready for Haku to know how she truly felt. She didn't want to get hurt; she couldn't afford anymore heartache.

Haku took her hand gently in his and said, "Let's go down to Kamaji's place first."

He led Chihiro down a long row of stairs that ran down the side of the huge bathhouse. Haku reminded her to stick close to the wall, and not to worry about falling because he would always catch her. Chihiro's heart swelled when he told her that. She felt so loved by Haku, but she wasn't sure if she could love him back the way he wanted her to.

When they reached the end of the long stair case, Haku opened the door to the boiler room where Kamaji worked. He reminded Chihiro that he stoked the fires for the baths upstairs, and that when she was younger, you could often find her here. He also reminded her that Kamaji gave her train tickets to see Zeniba so that Chihiro could go back home. Chihiro smiled and said, "I wish I remembered everything." Haku patted her shoulder and said,

"You will. I will help you; you don't need to worry."

She nodded and they went in to the boiler room. Neither Haku nor Chihiro knew what kind of spirit Kamaji was. He had a human like face, and a spider like body. Out of his body came many legs and if he wanted them to, they could extend feet upon feet. Chihiro saw that there were a bunch of little soot balls lifting coal and throwing them in the fire. Every once in a while Kamaji would get frustrated with them and tell them to pick up the pace, but he loved his little workers.

Kamaji noticed Haku and Chihiro standing in the door frame, and his face lit up. It wasn't very often that anyone bothered to come and visit him. "Chihiro! My you sure have grown up! I was wondering when you would come and visit me. I have heard that you have been here for quite a while now?"

"I'm so sorry Kamaji. I got very sick and lost my memory. That is why we are here, Haku is helping me get my memory back. He said that when I first came here, you were very kind to me and helped me get places that I needed to get to. Thank you so much!"

Kamaji looked sad, but he said, "It was nothing my dear. Everyone here loves you and it is our pleasure to help you out. I will remind you of something. You see that place on the floor over there?" One of his long arms pointed to the floor behind him. Chihiro saw nothing, but she nodded nonetheless. "It was there, when you were here many years before that Haku lay sick. We didn't really know what was wrong with him, but you stayed here with him and nursed him back to health! We all believe that it was your love that brought him back to health so fast. You would not leave his side, and you even told him that you loved him."

Chihiro blushed, for she did not remember this, and she looked at Haku and said, "I'm so sorry I don't remember all this Haku! I'm so sorry."

Haku brought her close and hugged her. Chihiro buried her head in his shoulder and cried. She kept hearing that she loved Haku so much and that he loved her, but she just couldn't remember anything. She remembered Lin, and her parents eating all the food and turning to pigs, but that was all she remembered. She felt so bad that she didn't remember anything and Haku was here, embracing her, remembering everything, and she felt so bad. She wanted to remember for him, so that he wasn't alone in this. Her heart hurt for him, and she felt like it fell to the pit of her stomach. "I'm so sorry Haku." She said between sobs.

Haku rubbed her back and said, "Chihiro, don't worry yourself with me. I'm fine and today is for you. I want to help you, please don't worry about me." He buried his face in her hair and pulled her closer. He brought one hand up to her head and rubbed her head. He wanted her to be happy and light hearted like she was before. He wanted to help her get there again.

Chihiro pulled back and said, "Sorry about that Haku. Now that I think about it, I can remember bits and pieces of that day. Thank you for reminding me. I remember staying by your side, praying and hoping that you would get better. I remember the way that I felt about you and how much I just wished that you would get better."

Haku rejoiced. "I'm so glad Chihiro! We are one step closer! I think that we have both have had enough for today, lets go down to the river and have some lunch together. You can tell me when you are ready to have another 'remembering adventure'". Haku felt stupid for saying that, but he couldn't think of anything else to call it. Chihiro nodded and said,

"Sounds fantastic Haku!" She smiled and took his big, calloused hand in her small soft one, feeling like a million bucks. They waved goodbye to kamaji and made their way down to the river.


End file.
